1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a computer readable recording device for detecting a specific region from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for detecting a specific region from an image, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-93172 discloses a configuration of an image processing device. In the image processing device, with respect to a body cavity image acquired by imaging the biological interior, a pixel value change amount between a pixel of interest and a plurality of circumferential pixels positioned around the pixel of interest; and circumferential pixel value change amount between the circumferential pixels are calculated, respectively. Based on the computing result of the pixel value change amount and the circumferential pixel value change amount, a lesion candidate region is detected in the body cavity image, and then the characteristic of the detected lesion candidate region is extracted, thereby detecting a lesion region from the lesion candidate region based on the extraction result.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-307229 discloses a configuration of an image processing device, wherein a convex lesion candidate region and a concave lesion candidate region are extracted based on pixels showing change in pixel values compared with circumferential pixels, a region corresponding to a shade of a groove formed by body cavity walls sandwiching the region in the concave lesion candidate region is judged as a groove region, and a lesion region is extracted by excluding the concave lesion candidate region determined as the groove region from the concave lesion candidate region.